


【GGad】苍穹1

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。所以第一次见ad时候，GG已经28岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。此梗有参考古早的霓虹耽美漫画。





	【GGad】苍穹1

       那是阿不思八岁那年的夏天，当他被孤儿院的嬷嬷牵着去见那个男人的时候，他穿着有点不合身的白色衬衫和天蓝色的背带短裤，那是他最好的一套衣服了，尽管还是显得有点寒碜。阿不思白白的小手黏糊糊的，嬷嬷告诉他，他被面前的男人收养了，催促他上前去和领养人打个招呼。阿不思拘谨地上前伸出满是汗水的手，抬起蓝蓝的眼睛，怯怯地说道：“先生，你好，我叫阿不思·邓布利多。”面前的男人无声的笑了，‘他身上有淡淡的烟草的气味’，阿不思想着。男人拉住了阿不思的小手，轻轻地说道：“你好，阿不思，我叫盖勒特·格林德沃，从今天起，我就是你的父亲了。”

       阿不思端坐在那辆显得分外豪华的轿车上，身子绷的笔直，他不太敢侧过脑袋细细打量他的养父。小阿不思只能用眼角的余光偷看端坐在左边的格林德沃，规整的深色西装，面部轮廓深邃而英俊，十分齐整的浅金色头发全部被一丝不苟向后梳理，眼神淡漠而倨傲。格林德沃意识到阿不思的目光，抬起眼来，朝他微微一笑，然后吩咐司机道：“车开的慢一些，绕路去下那家新开的蛋糕店。”

      在司机拉开车门的时候，小阿不思的嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊的塞着一块蜂蜜味蛋糕，怀里捧着一个装满了各色糖果的牛皮纸袋子。站在那栋深灰色的别墅面前时，阿不思显得有些不知所措。格林德沃轻柔地摸了摸阿不思的红褐色卷发，拉起他的小手，说道：“阿不思，我们到家了。”阿不思那时候心里想着，‘格林德沃先生可真是温柔。’

       阿不思在孤儿院的经历让他显示出不是这个年纪该有的早熟，尽管他没有受到虐待，但孤儿院的严苛生活也算不上舒适，他很早就学会了察言观色，并且控制自己的不当情绪。女仆们都很喜欢这位新领回来的小少爷，她们在他沐浴后，帮他把柔软的红色卷发梳理地整整齐齐，让他换上剪裁合体、质地细腻的衬衣与西裤，还为他系上浅灰色的小领结。‘她们就差在我脸上抹点粉了’，小阿不思心里嘀咕着，面上却露出礼貌的笑容，在女仆们为他穿戴整齐后，彬彬有礼地致谢。

      傍晚阿不思坐在长长的餐桌前，看着仆人们将银质烛台里的蜡烛一支支点亮，望了望坐在主位上的格林德沃，他的面前放着一杯红色葡萄酒，他在举起酒杯之前，用手指缓缓地在水晶高脚杯的杯缘画着圈，然后举起来轻轻地啜饮了一口。阿不思觉得他的养父优雅极了，忍不住又多看了几眼，直到发现格林德沃用那双灰蓝色的眼眸直视着自己，他赶紧埋低了脑袋，开始用勺子喝汤。

      小阿不思很快适应了新环境，精致的饮食与充分的休息让他的面颊重新有了红润的光泽，那头红色的卷发也愈加柔顺，那双浅蓝色的眼睛美极了，像夜空的星辰闪着光芒。他现在也会显露出孩子的稚气来，偶尔在与仆人玩耍时会露出可爱的笑容。格林德沃白天事务繁忙，大多时候要深夜才能返回家中，阿不思常常已经睡下了，其实他能与养父相处的时间并不多。但是阿不思不知道的是，格林德沃每晚都会轻轻地走进他的房间，看一眼笼罩在朦胧月光下的睡颜，再去休息。

      小阿不思向仆人们打听过养父的事情，大多是流传的版本，格林德沃家族一直在军政界覆雨翻云，即便在十多年前的动荡时期也没有让权力旁落。这一代的格林德沃少爷年纪轻轻就在军中位居要职，据说他曾是阿不思生父的战友与好友，在其作战身陨后，不顾长辈们的反对，费劲心思找到了战友的遗孤，毅然收养了阿不思。

      阿不思敏感地觉得他这位养父既亲切又疏离，并不限制自己什么，对于有什么物质上的要求也一应满足，应该算得上是宠溺了。可是在每次为数不多的相处时间里，阿不思还是会毕恭毕敬地称呼他为“格林德沃先生”，格林德沃尝试纠正了几次，后来也就放弃了。

     阿不思并没有关于生父的相关记忆，很小的时候听孤儿院的嬷嬷说他曾是王牌飞行员，是战斗英雄，曾经是“精英冷冻计划”的最佳候选人之一。阿不思只知道他消失在了那片遥远的蓝天里，再也没有回来。体弱多病的母亲很快就去世了，阿不思成了孤身一人。‘这没什么大不了的，一个人’，那时被送到孤儿院的阿不思这样安慰着自己。他有时候会想着，等他长大成人后，会不会也像父亲那般渴望征服蓝天呢，‘也许吧’，小阿不思作出了模棱两可的结论。

 


End file.
